This grant application seeks financial support for an international conference on Advances in Cancer Immunotherapy, to be held in Princeton, NJ, from March 2-4, 2000. The conference will assemble the prominent leaders in the several areas covered, including vaccines, cellular and adoptive therapies, immunotherapy with cytokines and naked antibodies, drug and toxin immunoconugates, and radioimmunoconjugates. In addition to the invited speakers giving 30-minute overviews, oral and poster presentations of new findings will be emphasized, with a focus given to new clinical findings. The proceedings of the conference will be published in a major cancer journal within a year, and all submission will be peer-reviewed in accordance with the policies of the journal selected.